fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Dragneel
Misaki Dragneel ( ミサキ・ドラグニル Misaki Doraguniru) is a S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She sometimes is a model for Sorcerer Magazine because of her strength. She is the younger sister of Zeref and Natsu Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as her brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī).Misaki is also among the six Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Apperance Misaki is a slim young woman who has long, black hair and cute light purple eyes with long eyelashes. Her face is soft in shape and she has full lips. Shes a bit smaller than Natsu and has a slightly tanned skin. Her guild mark is dark blue and is located just below her right shoulder. Additionally, Misaki does not consistently wear the same outfit. But in her normal outfit, she wears a light necklace with one diamond dangling on it which she got from Asterion and Both of her wrists bear golden bracelets. She got a scar on her left arm that she got while fighting Hades and a rather big one on her left thigh. She has posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is described to be rather cute and pretty by the people around her. Especially Natsu described her as "his precious little princess", which makes Misaki get embarrassed everythime he calls her that in public. Personality She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature.She's a confident and very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts.but although her sweet and kind side if you cross the line she will snap at you. Aside from her interests in singing and swimming she also likes cooking and training with her brothe or other Members of the guild. Misaki also shows great talent in singing and modeling. She's a very clumsy person and sometimes trips over small things on the floor. She loves going on missions and already went on a mission with everybody in the guild at least once. All the Money she gets by attempting these Jobs she spends on her clothes or for renewing the house. Misaki is also very determined to protect her comrades. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. She is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor, and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others. She is also very intelligent and a very good strategist. She hates liars and people who don't stand up for their dreams. In her younger years when her dragon disappeared she strayed alone searching for her brother. On her way she met many people and not only the kind ones. But she knew how to handle them and made many friends by coming on to their good side. She is very popular in the guild but also many people outside of the guild like her. But shes not only a kind loving person. If she has a bad day she can be very pessimistic and aggressive She also can be very serious and dangerous if you hurt somebody that she loves. Magic and Abilities Star/Celestial - Dragon Sooooolayer Magic (星の滅竜魔法 hoshi no Metsuryū Mahō) It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Just like Jellal(who is a user of heavenly body magic) she generates and manipulates the energy of stars from her body and uses it against her enemy. As well as the other Dragon Slayer she can eat her magic,but in her case that means she eats stardust,that increases her strength and concentration. Her magic looks like golden flames and her magic cirlce is also golden like Jellals.. * Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Misakis body is surrounded by a cloak of Her Magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. KkkkEven if someone could detect her trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch her. She learned this spell from Jellal who taught her it when they met before the Grand Magic games. * Star Dragon's Roar (星竜の咆哮 Senseiryuu no Hōkō): Misaki quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from her mouth at her target. * Star Dragon's Claw (星竜の鉤爪 Senseiryuu no Kagizume): Misaki wraps her arms in flames and starts punching her target in a fast manner. * Star Dragon's Wing Attack (星竜の翼撃 Senseiryuu no Yokugeki): Misaki rushes towards her target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Star Arrow : Misaki shoots little golden arrow like magic at her targets to keep them running and leave them defensless. * Unison Raid (合体魔法 Yunizon Reido): An ability which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However Misaki and Natsu managed to do it at their first try. Also Misaki and Laxus performed it on Tenrou Island while fighting Hades. * Starry Sky * Shooting Star Dragon Slayers Secret Art * White Star * Black Hole * Jupiter * Mars Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Misaki,being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. She often visits the library (that you saw in the key of the starry sky arc where Erza Wendy charle and Cana found one piece of the clock) where she can read, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame.